


Meerjungfrauengold

by SchmokSchmok



Series: mlb appreciation week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Die Papillon zieht aus, obwohl es stürmen wird. Natürlich muss Marinette zur Hilfe eilen, also zieht Chloé wohl mit.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: mlb appreciation week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900054





	Meerjungfrauengold

**Author's Note:**

> ich habe keine ahnung von schiffen.  
> ich habe auch keine ahnung von dramenaufbau.  
> (ich habe ahnung von brecht,   
> aber er würde sich schämen, dass ich mich hierfür bei ihm bedient habe.)
> 
> **CN: Tod (referenziert)**

**i. akt, exposition: das schiff läuft aus**

Der Wind geht heftig am heutigen Tage, er reißt an der Wasseroberfläche und zerzaust ihr Haar. Die Wellen gehen hoch, Tropfen glänzen auf ihren Armen, die Möwen singen vom Land. Chloé hält eine kammförmige Herkuleskeule in der Hand und fährt sich immer wieder durch ihr Haar. Sie genießt das Gefühl des heißen Steines unter den bläulichen Schuppen ihrer Schwanzflosse, die im Sonnenlicht schillern. Cumulonimbus ziehen über den Himmel und sprechen von herannahenden Stürmen. 

»Ich hab ein Schiff gesehen«, sagt Alya, die auf dem Rücken liegt und sich in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen räkelt. »Es ist im Hafen eingelaufen.« Marinette sitzt hinter ihr, die Flosse im Wasser, die trockenen Finger in ihrem ebenso trockenen Haar vergraben. In ihrem Schoß liegen rosafarbene Mittagsblumen, Wandelröschen mit gelb-roter Blüte und einige rotblühende Schönmalven. Mit geschickten Bewegungen flicht sie Alyas Haare, vom dunkelbraunen Ansatz bis in die hellbraunen Spitzen, immer wieder eine der Mittagsblumen und Wandelröschen miteinfädelnd. »Als ich die Eiskrautblumen gesammelt habe, hab ich gehört, dass sie heute Abend weiterziehen wollen.« Sie streckt die Arme von sich, die Finger dort an den Stein legend, wo die Wellen immer wieder auf die Oberfläche treffen.

»Aber es soll doch so sehr stürmen«, erwidert Marinette, aus ihrer Stimme klingt so etwas Ähnliches wie Besorgnis. Chloé schnaubt, was ihr einen ungläubigen Blick von Marinette einbringt. »Nachher sinken sie.«

»Vielleicht haben sie Gold an Bord!« Mit einem Ruck hat Chloé sich aufgesetzt, die Stimme freudig erregt, die Herkuleskeule halb vergessen in der Hand. Dann blickt sie skeptisch auf ihren Schwanz, tippt auf die Münzen, die sie als Ketten um ihn herumgebunden hat. »Sie sind schon ein wenig altmodisch.« Sie schnippst gegen eine, die besonders lose aussieht und wahrscheinlich bald herunterfallen wird.

»Chloé!« Marinettes Ausruf ist entrüstet, sie lässt beinahe Alyas Zopf fallen. »Das kannst Du doch nicht sagen!« Dass es auch nicht in Ordnung ist, überhaupt daran zu denken, sagt sie nicht extra. Chloé zuckt auch nur mit den Schultern und gibt sich wieder den Sonnenstrahlen hin, mit der Herkuleskeule durchs Haar fahrend.

**ii. akt, erregendes moment: der sturm bricht aus**

Die _Papillon_ sticht ins Meer, obwohl sich Sturmwolken über Sturmwolken türmen. Der Wind hat vor mehreren Stunden aufgefrischt, die Segel bauschen sich und die _Papillon_ erreicht bald fünfzehn Knoten. Marinette bleibt unter der Meeresoberfläche, weil sie sich dort schneller fortbewegen kann und auch eher sieht, was vor sich geht; aber sie spürt trotzdem, wie der Sturm an ihren Armen und Flossen reißt. _Es ist verantwortungslos, einfach auszuziehen_ , denkt sie, _was, wenn sie auflaufen?_

Hätte Alya nicht ihre Haare geflochten, würde sie spätestens jetzt vor Wellengang nichts mehr sehen. Aber so kann sie den Bug sehen, der durchs Wasser schneidet, und das Kielwasser, das hinten aufgewirbelt wird. Gebrochen hört sie die Stimmen, die aufgeregt rufen und schreien und brüllen; aber die Gestalten der Seeleute selbst kann sie nicht ausmachen.

Sie fahren direkt auf einen Felsen zu, der sich dunkelgrau zwischen hoch auftürmenden Wellen versteckt. Der plötzlich einsetzende Regen behindert die Sicht, macht das Deck rutschig und trifft Marinette ausdauernd und hart ins Gesicht. 

Marinette schwimmt endgültig an die Oberfläche, winkt heftig mit beiden Händen, wird von Wellen getroffen und unter Wasser gezogen. Sie schreit. Irgendwelche Worte, die vielleicht jemanden auf den Felsen aufmerksam machen; die vielleicht jemanden dazu bringen, das Schiff zu wenden und das Unheil abzuwenden, das auf sie zuzukommen scheint. Aber sie sei nicht laut genug, denkt sie. Die Seeleute würden eh nicht mit ihr rechnen, warum sollte also jemand versuchen, auf die Worte des Meeres zu lauschen, während es Seile zu zurren und Kisten zu sichern gibt?

Eine Hand umschließt eine von Marinettes Händen, im nächsten Moment eine zweite die andere. Da sind Alya und Chloé und zu dritt schreien sie laut und heiser werdend über den Felsen.

Der Sturm wirft Alya gegen Marinette und Marinette gegen Chloé, aber sie können sich halten und schreien immer mehr und immer lauter. (Chloés Haare sind überall in ihrem Gesicht und mit Sicherheit hat sie bereits mehr als eine ihrer Münzen verloren. Alyas Zopf ist zerrupft und Marinette ist froh, nicht allein zu sein.)

**iii. akt, peripetie: mann über bord**

Mit einer heftigen Drehung wird das Steuerrad herumgerissen und das Schiff wendet sich von dem Felsen ab. Die drei hören schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und Aufschreien und ein lautes Platschen, als wäre etwas vom Schiff gefallen. Marinette zieht ihre beiden Mitstreiterinnen an sich und drückt sie beinahe unter Wasser, weil sie ihre Freude darüber, dass das Schiff nicht aufgelaufen ist, gar nicht zügeln kann. Sie lacht auf und denkt, dass jetzt eigentlich gar nicht mehr so viel schief gehen kann.

Dann brüllt da plötzlich jemand _Mann über Bord_ , aber meint nicht sie oder Alya oder Chloé, weil sie immer noch keiner entdeckt zu haben scheint; sondern jemand anderen, was das laute Platschen von zuvor besorgniserregend erklären würde.

Schnell taucht Marinette unter, blickt panisch von links nach rechts. _Sie kann doch niemanden einfach sterben lassen?_

Und dann sieht sie ihn. Seine blonden Haare und das weiße Hemd zeichnen sich gegen die dunklen Tiefen der See ab. Er scheint bewusstlos zu sein und sie glaubt, an seinem Kopf rote Schlieren erkennen zu können. (Vielleicht hat er sich den Kopf gestoßen, während er gefallen ist. Oder vielleicht ist er nur gefallen, _weil_ er sich den Kopf gestoßen hat.) Rasch schwimmt sie auf ihn zu, greift nach seinem Arm und versucht ihn so festzuhalten; aber genau in dem Moment erwischt ihn ein Wasserwirbel und sie greift ins Leere.

Genauso unerwartet wie zuvor sind Alya und Chloé wieder da und helfen ihr den jungen Mann an den Armen zu packen und ihn an die Oberfläche zu ziehen. Sie haben Probleme, die Richtung zu bestimmen, weil Chloé noch immer die Haare im Gesicht hat und der regnerische Wind Alya und Marinette dazu zwingt, die Augen zu schließen. (Und weil sie derartige Rettungsaktionen nicht gewöhnt sind, weshalb ihre Bewegungen und Versuche so unkoordiniert sind, dass es wahrscheinlich einfacher wäre, alles allein zu bewältigen.)

Doch schlussendlich helfen sie Marinette, den Menschen an den Strand zu ziehen und ihm dem tosenden Meer zu entreißen.

Nun starren sie ratlos zu dritt auf die leblose Gestalt.

**iv. akt, retardierendes moment: mann am strand**

Alya drückt mit ihrem vollen Gewicht auf seine Brust, weil sie behauptet, schon einmal gesehen zu haben, wie irgendeine Sterbliche einer anderen so das Leben gerettet habe.

»Und wenn Du ihn verletzt?«, fragt Marinette besorgt, während sie Alya dabei zusieht, wie diese in die Nase des blonden Mannes bläst.

Chloé hat sich derweil zur Hälfte in den nassen Sand gelegt und sie reibt sich abwechselnd mit dem grobkörnigen Sand mit ein wenig Wasser über den linken und den rechten Arm. Sie schnaubt und wirft den Kopf zur Seite, dann sagt sie: »Marinette, Dir wären gebrochene Rippen auch lieber als der Tod. Nun, stell Dich nicht so an.« Sie spült sich die Reste des Sandes von der Haut und staunt dann fast über die Weichheit ihrer Arme.

Gerade, als Alya darüber nachdenkt, aufzugeben, spürt sie, wie das Zwerchfell des Menschen unter ihren Handflächen zu zucken beginnt. Und ohne Vorwarnung, spuckt er Salzwasser aus, das sich wahrscheinlich in seinen Lungen befunden hat.

»Bei Neptun«, flüstert Marinette und zieht sich über den Sand noch näher an Alya und den Fremden heran. (Wenigstens muss sie sich keine Sorgen machen, auszutrocknen. Der noch immer nicht nachlassende Regen hält sie feucht. Und weil sie nicht nur Kiemen haben, müssen sie sobald auch nicht befürchten, an dem vielen Sauerstoff zu ersticken.)

»Neptun hat nichts damit zu tun«, wirft Chloé ein, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihnen umzudrehen. Alya nickt bekräftigend und ergänzt: »Stimmt, das war ganz allein ich.« Sie lacht, weil Marinette ihr vorwurfsvolle Blicke schenkt.

»Ohne Neptun wären wir nie so weit gekommen«, sagt Marinette und keiner möchte ihr wirklich widersprechen. Es kann nicht gut sein, Götter zu missachten; auch dann, wenn eins nicht vollständig an sie glaubt.

»Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragt Marinette nach einer Weile, in der sie alle nicht gesprochen haben.

»Abwarten«, antwortet Alya, während sie sich ihren Weg zurück zu Marinette kämpft. »Nur ein bisschen. Bis er wieder aufwacht.« Sie lächelt.

»Oder bis er stirbt«, wirft Chloé ein und erntet prompt erschrockene Gesichter. »Was denn?«

**v. akt, katharsis: meerjungfrauengold**

Tatsächlich dauert es beinahe anderthalb Stunden, bevor der Mensch aufwacht. Sein Atem beschleunigt sich und es klingt für einen Moment so, als würde er vielleicht doch noch ersticken. Marinettes Oberkörper schnellt nach oben (sie hat gerade noch mit dem Kopf auf Chloés Schoß gelegen und genossen, wie deren Finger die Knoten aus ihren Haaren gelöst haben, die der Sturm verursacht hat). Ihr Blick landet auf seinem Gesicht und sie studiert die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und den leicht geöffneten Mund.

 _Er sieht nicht schlecht aus_ , hat Marinette vorher in Chloés Ohr geflüstert und Chloés Wangen haben sich so orangerot gefärbt wie Alyas Schwanzflosse. Sie hat ihre Hände von Marinette entfernt und den Kopf demonstrativ abgewandt. _Natürlich nicht so gut wie Du, mein Herz._

Alya liegt noch immer im Sand und lässt die schweren Tropfen die Knoten aus ihren Schultern massieren. 

Er kommt zu sich und Marinette beäugt ihn genauso interessiert wie die Dingelhopper, die sie manchmal mitbringt. Er richtet sich auf (unter Stöhnen) und fragt, was nur geschehen sei. Dass er nicht augenblicklich in Panik ausbricht, als er ihre Schwanzflossen und Schwimmhäute erblickt, schreibt Alya seinem Schock zu.

»Du bist von Bord gefallen«, klärt Marinette ihn auf. »Wir haben Dich herausgezogen, bevor Dir etwas geschehen konnte.« (Sie tut so, als wäre es leicht gewesen und keinesfalls gefährlich. So ist Marinette nun mal, und ausnahmsweise wird Chloé nichts sagen.)

»Wie kann ich euch danken?«, fragt er, nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten über seine Rettung (und wer er eigentlich ist) unterhalten haben. Marinette winkt ab und sagt, dass es schon gut so sei; dass er lebe sei doch Belohnung genug. Chloé wirft sich die Haare über die Schulter und fällt Marinette ins Wort: »Gold. Gib uns einfach all Dein Gold, dann sind wir quitt.« Sie erwartet Protest, weil Menschen habgierig sind, aber er streift ohne zu zögern seinen Ring ab und gibt ihn Marinette, dann greift er in seine Taschen und zieht ein Bündel Münzen hervor, das er Chloé zuwirft.)

Chloé lächelt. _Der ist in Ordnung._


End file.
